Sin escapatoria
by Sakabatto
Summary: Escrita por POLA DE HIMURA Megumi esta decidida a dejar atrás la gran ciudad de Tokyio para comenzar desde nuevo con sus deseos de un futuro limpio y brillante, pero también querer sacar de su mente los sucesos inesperados que tienen que ver con cierto joven revoltoso y despreocupado que se ha encargado de poner su mente y corazón patas arriba, pero ¿podrá escapar de su tormento?


**Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki**

 **Esta historia es un regalo de navidad y fue escrita en el marco de la actividad "los amigos invisibles de Yahiko" del foro Sakabatto**

 **NARANJA le desea una feliz navidad a BLANCO espero que le guste el fic, con cariño.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SIN ESCAPATORIA**

.

.

-Tú también puedes venir a Aizu, no solo curare las heridas de Ken-san- esbozó Megumi a Sanosuke con una pasividad que no era muy propia de ella, casi como si le evitase, incluso le costaba mirarle a los ojos.

Sanosuke, sin decir nada, la miraba fijamente y de una forma muy penetrante, tanto que sus ojos se oscurecieron más intentando invadirla con su mirada, Megumi se cohibió un poco al sentirlo, era algo realmente abrumador.

Ante un ademán de acercarse por parte del joven, Megumi pronto dio un paso atrás y decidió que ya era hora de dar vuelta, decir adiós a todos y montarse en el carruaje.

La sensación de una sofocante mirada taladrando su espalda no ayudaba en nada, solo incrementó la velocidad de sus pasos y llegar hasta el vehículo. Al cerrar la puerta se sintió segura.

-es una pena que se haya ido ya- habló Kaoru con cierta nostalgia.

Kenshin apoyó su mano en su hombro mirándola dulcemente, Kaoru en tanto, sus ojos brillaron correspondiéndole, le amaba tanto.

Mientras se dieron vuelta para volver a su hogar, Sanosuke se quedó en su lugar observando con detenimiento el camino por el que se había ido el carruaje, Kenshin se detuvo un momento mirando a su amigo, comprendiendo sus sentimientos. Decidió dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos y volvió con su amada.

La luz del sol se reflejó en los ojos de Sanosuke, inspirando su decisión. Sus palabras fueron soltadas en su susurro.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, Megumi…-

* * *

Se relajó un poco en el asiento del pasajero acomodándose en él, pero eso no parecía aplacar ni un poco su ansiedad, a pesar de sentirse aliviada de que no volvería a verle al menos en mucho tiempo, no podía dejar de pensar en _él_ , en lo que pasó y no debió pasar hace unas semanas atrás.

Aunque lo intentase negar por más tiempo, debió reconocerse a sí misma que desde que lo conoció, ese chico siempre supo ponerle los pelos de punta con su irreverente y flamante personalidad; ni siquiera con Ken-san pudo sentirlo, pero se dijo a si misma que eran niñerías para una mujer de su edad y decidió pasarlo por alto, por ello no imaginó que todo se acumularía y se desataría de la forma en que lo hizo. No estuvo preparada para eso.

El simple recuerdo quemaba incesantemente su cabeza y su cuerpo, Sanosuke invadía sus memorias y no tenía piedad con ella, sintiendo una desesperada necesidad de _él…_

La excitación atormentó su cuerpo inesperadamente como un corrientaso, se abrazó a si misma intentando contenerse, pero era tan difícil, sentía cada caricia, cada beso y cada susurro recorriéndola, su jovialidad la encendía y su sensualidad prendían fuego en su ser, no debió ser así… ella no debería perder la cabeza.

En un intento desesperado, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos queriendo borrarlo todo.

-Déjame escapar, Sanosuke…

* * *

-¿Señorita, se encuentra bien?

El conductor del carruaje tras ver que su pasajera no se disponía a salir, imaginó que debía de estar en algún tipo de conflicto, preocupado puesto que la consideraba una mujer joven como para vivir con problemas, se aventuró a ver que le sucedía.

No le gustó lo que vio.

-¡¿está bien?!- alarmado, veía que la bella mujer estaba sudorosa, agitada y sostenía su corazón totalmente azorada.

Parecía que le costaba respirar.

El conductor, asustado y caballeroso, tomó rápidamente la maleta de Megumi y ayudo a sacarla de ahí, creyendo que de pronto el calor dentro de la cabina la había sofocado

-¡Necesita un médico pronto!

Megumi lo miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera.

-yo soy médico -hablo un poco trémula- no tengo nada grave, es… solo la nostalgia de dejar este lugar.

Balbuceando, el conductor no podía creer lo que escucho, no por su auto diagnóstico, sino por la revelación de que esta mujer fuese médica.

Era la primera mujer médico que conocía en su vida, en su carrera como servidor público siempre tuvo presente la caballerosidad con sus clientes, pero no era desconocido que en la nación, la mujer no tenía más cabida que ser portadoras de hijos, esposas y cuidadoras de casa, criado siempre con esas carcas ideas (como lo eran criados la mayoría de los japoneses), no imaginó que las mujeres pudieran si quiera tener tan tremendo intelecto como para portar el título de médicos y dejar en sus manos la vida de las demás personas.

Megumi que ya imaginó las indignantes cavilaciones del anciano, tomó rápidamente el equipaje de sus manos, como el servicio ya estaba pago por adelantado, no se molestó en seguir su camino sin despedirse con cortesía, sentía que no lo merecía.

Pero un extraño hormigueo impactó en su ser, necesitaba llegar con prisa hacia el tren.

-Por favor Sanosuke, déjame escapar. – inquieta, llegó hasta el pequeño peaje de la estación y con su boleto en mano, pasó sin tiempo hasta donde se abordaba los trenes.

 _Solo un poco más._

A uno cuantos pasos de su tren, sentía con cierto alivio que ya nada podría detenerla y al fin seria libre de la seductora idea de querer verle.

No era para ella; Tenía muchos planes en mente y estaba segura que entre ellos no cabía una vida incierta al lado de ese revoltoso, de ese encantador revoltoso.

Las escaleras del tren nunca habían estado tan cerca de ella, justo cuando su pie se disponía a tocar la plataforma, un incesante grito llegó hasta sus oídos.

-¡Ayuda!- la voz de una mujer mayor resonó cerca de ella.- ¡alguien necesita ayuda, por favor!

Sorprendida, Megumi descubrió una muchedumbre un poco alejada de ella, parecía que un hombre estaba tirado y herido gimoteante.

Una lucha interna se formó en su interior, primero estaba su intrépida idea de comenzar desde cero entre ello contando con ser una verdadera servicial altruista a la comunidad para compensar todos esos años de malas decisiones, y en contra posición estaba la ferviente necesidad de salir de Tokyo a toda prisa.

Salió del tren, no podía permitirse que su intención de ser mejor persona empezase a mancharse por ignorar una llamada de auxilio solo para cumplir su capricho, esta vez haría las cosas bien, sí señor.

Con la cabeza en alto, agarró con más fuerza su maletín médico y caminó más rápido hacia su nuevo objetivo.

-A un lado por favor- comenzó con fuerte voz - soy médico, voy a revisarlo.

El hombre parecía mugriento, ensangrentado y tenía una gran barba, intentando que no le importase mucho su curioso olor dulce y su apariencia, comenzó con preguntas rutinarias mientras inspeccionaba las heridas, como por ejemplo, ¿qué hacía en la estación y como se había hecho la herida?

-soy un comerciante nuevo en esta ciudad, tuve un accidente por la carretera- comentó con su voz lastimera pero ligeramente extraña- no conozco a nadie aquí, así que supuse que entre muchas personas que van y vienen por la estación, alguien podría ayudarme.

Era una respuesta razonable, pensó Megumi, pero no dejaba de sentir que era muy importuna así que contra tiempo, intentó ser rápida.

Parecía que tuviese mucha sangre pero no veía de donde podría salir tanta… además de ese extraño olor.

Con premura encontró una pequeña herida a un costado de su torso, pero no era tan grande como para que derramase tanta sangre, una amarga sensación la llenó.

Aplicó desinfectantes haciéndole gritar un poco, envolvió las heridas y le dejo algunos medicamentos gratis, tenía prisas.

Pero el hombre la siguió.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué se va tan rápido? Aun no me siento bien – el hombre en cuestión no parecía tener problemas en seguirla con paso rápido a pesar de su disque condición de convaleciente.

-ya se encuentra en perfectas condiciones – habló agitada aumentando el ritmo de su caminata, había cumplido así que era mejor apresurarse al tren nuevamente.

Con mucho temor, vio que la fila se había agrandado.

 _Genial._

El hombre le dio alcance.

-por favor, aun me duele mucho la espalda.- insistió.

Meumi no estaba para retenciones.

-ya le di medicina sin cobrarle, cuando la tome en cinco horas se sentirá mucho mejor, ahora por favor, siga su camino.

Pero el hombre le tomó de un brazo, parecía un poco desesperado por detenerla.

-por favor, sigo sintiéndome mal

Temblorosa, no lo soportó y le abofeteó por su atrevimiento.

-¡Suélteme! – Le encaró- ¿Por qué es tanta su insistencia? usted no está grave ni va a morir si es lo que teme, siga su camino y yo seguiré con el mío, además…-

Megumi vio en su mano los rastros de sangre de aquel hombre herido y dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, concentró su atención en ello sospechosa.

Desmesuro el líquido con sus dedos estudiándolo, su contextura era muy diferente.

El hombre la miraba muy expectante y nervioso.

-esta sangre está muy grasosa- al fin habló ella, el hombre solo alzó una ceja.

Megumi lo estudió y entrecerró sus ojos, la sangre no podía ser tan grasosa y menos de un hombre con la contextura que tenía. Decidió olerla.

Cuando lo hizo, El hombre dio un paso atrás.

Oh no.

-esto es… ¡aderezo de comida!

Megumi explotó indignada, no dejaba de atacar con preguntas hostiles al hombre en cuestión, quien tan solo levantaba sus manos defendiéndose y balbuceando palabras que ella no tomó en cuenta, solo veía a un tipo desconocido, barbudo y ridículo que le hacía perder tiempo.

-¿acaso está loco? – Seguía - ¿Por qué diablos se embarra de salsa de comida para fingir que está herido? ¿quiere buscar una excusa laboral? ¿Es eso? ¡O es que realmente está desquiciado de remate!

El hombre daba pasos atrás con mucho temor, a pesar de la elegante apariencia que llevaba, esta mujer podría ser realmente peligrosa.

-¡lo lamento mucho! ¡Esta situación está fuera de mi alcance, yo solo…!

-¡Cállese! ¡Ni siquiera me ha respondido lo que le he preguntado! - se estaba cansando, sabia en su interior que no estaba siendo ella misma, pero estaba tan estresada y tensionada que simplemente explotaba y lo peor es que el verdadero culpable ni siquiera estaba frente a ella.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la campana del tren resonó y su marcha inició sin darle espera.

Como si el tiempo se hubiese ralentizado y con la sensación de estar en medio de una pesadilla, se giró sin darle crédito a lo que observaban sus ojos.

Devastada, Megumi vio como el enorme vehículo de vapor se iba sin ella abordo dejándola atrás, sola, abrumada y sin escapatoria.

Giró de nuevo hacia el tipo, con su cara contorsionada y sus ojos inundados de lágrimas impotentes.

El hombre conmovido, deseó no haber sido parte de esto.

Un paquete de medicina llegó hasta su cabeza.

-¡Mire lo que ha hecho! – Estaba totalmente iracunda- ¡he perdido mi oportunidad! ¡Mi oportunidad de escapar! ¡De escapar!

Ni siquiera podría entenderlo, ella se iría para empezar de nuevo y esta vez con el pie derecho, ¿porque la providencia era así con ella? Entre sus perdidas cavilaciones, no quería imaginar que aquello fuese una pequeña posibilidad de que fuese una señal.

Ni siquiera quería considerarlo.

Entre los arrebatos que tenía contra el hombre, su mano alcanzo a tomar su larga barba y sin tomarse mucho tiempo en pensarlo, quiso causarle dolor, por lo que jaló con fuerza, sin prever lo que sucedería.

Entre descontroladas transpiraciones, shockeada nuevamente, Megumi vio toda la barba quedo entre su puño, era falsa.

-¿pero qué demonios? – exclamó ella asustada y sorprendida.

Cuando se fijó en el farsante, su mundo pareció caerse.

Oh no.

-¡¿Katsu?!

Entre sonrisas nerviosas, el aludido decidió por fin dar tregua.

-es… es un placer verla de... Nuevo, se-señorita Megumi. – nunca imagino que en algún momento en su vida le temiera a alguna mujer, pero sincerándose a sí mismo, estaba totalmente aterrado.

Megumi quería en ese momento que la tierra se la tragase, es que no podía ser, justo cuando estaba a punto de culminar con su miseria emocional, llegaba el tipo idiota amigo de su calvario, disfrazado y fingiendo convalecencia solo para retrasarla y perder su tren para así poder….

 _Oh no._

Ahora todo tenía sentido.

-¡¿Dónde está?!– asaltó de nuevo la doctora.

-¿Quién?

Katsu, entre el forcejeo con la doctora, había perdido por un instante la lucidez del momento y del porqué estaba ahí.

-¡El idiota de tu amigo! ¿Quién más? – desesperada, tomó de nuevo sus cosas dispuesta a huir.

-¡no lo sé! No me dijo si vendría- _"_ _oh por supuesto que lo haría"_ intentó excusarse, pero ya era tarde, ella había echado a correr.

Sus pasos no perdían tiempo ni tampoco exigían razones, solo quería salir rápidamente del lugar, sin saber realmente a donde ir, Megumi creyó que entraría en la desesperación muy pronto, ese idiota no podría haberlo hecho. No tenía derecho.

La muchedumbre no le daba el camino fácil, mientras intentaba huir, observaba por todas partes con ojos de águila cualquier indicio de ese tonto queriendo hacer de las suyas, pero se reprendió rápidamente diciéndose a sí misma que si el periodista pudo engañarla desde un principio, Sanosuke también podría.

La simple idea removía todo su ser y no estaba muy segura si era de miedo.

Decidió dejar de buscarlo y prefirió tener en mira un lugar para esconderse; una pequeña y solitaria casona llegó hasta su campo de visión.

 _Espero que sea suficiente._

Se refugió y dejo su maleta en el suelo, su corazón estaba a mil y sus entrañas se contraían sin descanso, estaba temblorosa y ansiosa, no quería que la encontrase, que la encontrase y que volviera a perder la cabeza.

Viendo por todos lados, no parecía haber algún rastro de él. Sentía la excitación de ser asechada.

Aunque francamente debía reconocer que era algo que le encantaría, pero no podía arriesgar las riendas de su futuro de esa forma tan descabellada.

Pero de nuevo y con súbito golpe, los recuerdos llenaron su memoria, sus besos, sus caricias, su masculinidad llenándola e invadiéndola con ese delicioso cosquilleo y esa exquisita presión que ejercía en ella, nunca antes sintió a un hombre de esa forma, la había despertado totalmente.

Oh y su voz…

Su voz sonaba tan suave, gruesa y profunda que cuando cantaba al éxtasis del sexo era un sonido sumamente encantador. Se preguntó cuantas más habían disfrutado de ese bello sonido; el imaginárselo le había molestado, estaba claro que la tremenda atracción por Sanosuke iba mucho más allá que un deseo carnal.

Su entrepierna ardió de nuevo aclamándolo, queriendo que la llenara y que la amara sin barreras, pero sería una locura, no iba a funcionar y que ella con sinceridad no quería pasar por un melodrama y volver a llorar por un hombre.

Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos con ahínco.

 _Por favor…_

-Por favor Sanosuke, déjame escapar.

-No puedo hacerlo.

Megumi abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, eso era todo, había dado con ella.

Sintió toda la ola de calor que desprendía del cuerpo de él quemándole la piel, su excitación creció y pensó que ya no podría soportarlo.

Cuando su respiración tocaba la piel tersa y suave de su cuello fue demasiado.

Bajo su cabeza, cerró sus ojos y se rindió ante él.

Ante tal respuesta, Sanosuke dio rienda suelta a sus deseos.

La giró lentamente, ella no le miraba pero tampoco se opondría. Sin prisa, tomó su rostro con delicadeza, algo que ha Megumi le había derretido y sin ver nada, esperaba impaciente el acercamiento, no tenía ganas de alejarlo y mucho menos tenia fuerza. A estas alturas reconocía que también lo deseaba ¡y de qué forma!

Megumi sintió su labio superior siendo tomado con suavidad y después succionado, los labios de Sanosuke comenzaron a moverse como un vals parsimonioso lleno de armonía en sus movimientos, su sabor era dulce y delicioso.

Jamás imagino que tremendo mandilón amante de la pelea fuese delicado con una mujer, pero sin duda el chico podría encender a cualquiera si se lo propusiera, tal como ella estaba ardiendo en ese preciso momento.

Sanosuke giró su cabeza y profundizó en ella, sus lenguas bailantes libraban una feroz batalla, el aroma masculino de él se mezclaba con el de ella haciéndolo el perfume más provocador jamás habido. Nunca imaginaron que congeniarían tan bien.

Sanosuke tomo una mano de ella, tal como aquel día en que todo empezó y volvió a guiarla en un recorrido por su torso esculpido de musculo puro, su mano la llevaba dese arriba hasta abajo, con calma, queriendo que grabara su cuerpo en su memoria nuevamente, sus dedos acariciaban su piel como las plumas enviándole corrientasos incontrolables.

Megumi podía sentir sus venas tensarse y más cerca de su zona pélvica, dándole placer a su imaginación, de tan solo pensarlo los choques volvían a su entrepierna queriéndolo de nuevo, sin duda de las mejores sensaciones.

La mujer soltó un gemido tras tremenda expectación y aquello fue música para los oídos de Sanosuke.

Su boca fue bajando sensualmente hasta su mentón, degustando su firmeza y Megumi creyó estar muy cerca del nirvana.

Sin perder tiempo, Sanosuke apartó de ella su gran vestido violeta dejando debajo de ella su bello kimono de colores sutiles, ansioso y excitado, su obi fue desatado y sus pliegues abiertos lo necesario como para degustar sus senos.

Cuando sintió su lengua recorriendo los nerviosos capullos que adornaban su busto, Megumi soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa pero también de mucho placer, volver a sentirlo era como un manjar.

Abrumada por éxtasis y por la pequeña conciencia que le quedaba y que le estaba hablando a gritos que no era el lugar adecuado, Megumi saco las fuerzas necesarias para detener el avance del chico.

-Por favor Sanosuke, no de nuevo- su voz ronca estaba casi irreconocible.

El chico un poco más repuesto, decidió que era momento de ponerse serio.

-Olvidalo Megumi, no pienso dejar que escapes – sonó muy seguro.

Megumi sintió como sus pezones rozaban su fuerte y esculpido pecho, siendo demasiado para ella, de nuevo rehuyó su mirada.

Temblorosa, intentó suplicar nuevamente.

-Por favor, deja que me valla – sonaba desesperada – no tiene caso, no va a resultar.

A Sanosuke aquello le molestó.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no soy lo suficientemente bueno? – se sentía rabioso, conocía el carácter de esa mujer y sabía que ella tenía grandes expectativas con respecto a los hombres, pero no imaginaba que después de todo los sucedido entre ellos, sería capaz que dejase que fuese un detonante importante para que ella tomara una decisión.

-creo que soy lo bastante bueno porque de lo contrario… - su voz volvió a tener ese tono de terciopelo y levantó su rostro con la intención de que lo mirase –…de lo contrario, no estarías temblando de esta forma por mí.

Volvió a rosar sus pechos con su ser, algo que definitivamente la estaba volviendo loca.

 _Que hombre_ … pensó Megumi totalmente cautivada.

Pero en medio de la abruma del placer, sintió que sus ojos se aguaron ante la incertidumbre con la que sucedían las cosas.

Tragó duro.

-tengo miedo Sanosuke – comentó cansada – no sé qué es lo que me depara el futuro si sigo con esto.

Sanosuke más calmado por conocer las verdaderas aflicciones de Megumi, respiró hondo e intentó calar en su mente la respuesta más razonable que también le identificasen.

-También tengo miedo Megumi – comentó con voz suave – pero estos son los misterios que tienen los caminos que tomamos, de eso se trata la vida… si no haces nada de corazón te vas a arrepentir.

Megumi lo miro intentando convencerse de sus palabras.

-Por favor- siguió – todo esto es nuevo y lo que siento ahora no se compara a cualquier emoción fuerte que haya tenido antes, ni siquiera en alguna pelea, no me dejes solo con esto, te lo suplico.

La mirada que le dirigió a ella fue totalmente conmovedora, tanto que Megumi acarició su rostro queriendo calmarle que le sonriera traviesamente como siempre lo hacía cada que quería sacarle el pelo con sus peleas.

Entonces Megumi supo que una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su nueva vida, era saber que ese revoltoso estuviese bien y alegre, y que le contagiase esa energía que hacía que ella tuviera bellas esperanzas en el futuro.

Sanosuke le daba una tremenda sensación de seguridad que casi rayaba lo impensable, ni siquiera Ken-san con su tremenda agilidad y su personalidad fresca le hicieron sentir tan segura como este chico. Eso debía ser algo más fuerte.

-ven conmigo – reveló. – ven, conozcamos todo lo que nos puede ofrecer este mundo Megumi, descubre con migo lo maravilloso que puede ser lo desconocido.

Esta vez fue Sanosuke quien acarició el rostro más hermoso que jamás haya conocido, cautivado ¿y porque no? Totalmente enamorado, lo descubrió desde el instante en que había compartido tan deliciosa intimidad con ella hacia unas semanas. Era algo que no quería perder en su vida.

-Esto es nuevo para mí, Megumi, siénteme – guío de nuevo su mano hasta su pecho donde su corazón galopaba descontrolado – esto es lo que me haces sentir, toda tu me hace vibrar, tu ser, tu voz, tu mirada, tu sexo… todo, lo quiero todo, y no pienso dejarlo ir

Megumi quedo sin aire, jamás imaginó que Sanosuke usara alguna vez esas palabras con ella, pero sin duda, lo había amado.

Descubrió que ella tampoco quería dejarlo ir ni perder todas esas sensaciones que la hacían vibrar y sentir viva como nunca, al final de cuentas, solo se vive una vez. No había tiempo para reconsideraciones.

Lo miro largo rato, con su corazón desembocado y después de un cierto tiempo, soltó su respuesta definitiva:

-sí, me iré contigo.

Fin.


End file.
